YOU WHAT!
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Sometimes it really does pay off to have super dragon hearing.


**BlackLynx17: Writing another one-shot because IDEAS JUST KEEP COMING TO MIND! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!**

**Hope you like, don't forget to review.**

.

YOU WHAT?!

A Random Thought Made Up By BlackLynx17

.

"Levy, I'm thinking of going on a vacation" I mumbled, my head down on the table.

"What?" she squeaked.

"A very long, very stress free vacation by myself" I added.

"Lucy?"

"No missions, no Fairy Tail, no Natsu."

"So that's what this is about."

I didn't like her tone of voice. I leaned up and stared at Levy, she had a sad smirk on her lips... which I thought was weird because you can't really have a sad smirk. It defeats the whole purpose of the smirk!

"What's wrong with my vacation?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm all for the vacation. I just don't like the reason your vacationing" Levy said.

I noticed her eyes weren't on me anymore, they we're on something behind me. I sighed and stood up from my seat, walking around the table so I could sit next to Levy. Natsu and Lisanna sat next to each other all the way across from the guild. Just the two of them. By themselves.

"Make that an EXTRA long vacation, somewhere very far away" I frowned staring at the two of them.

I don't understand how this happened. Natsu and I were friends, we were always together. Lisanna comes back and then one day I'm just alone... sitting at a table with Levy watching the two of them flirt with each other.

"Why don't they just get together already and put me out of my misery" I sighed banging my head on the desk.

"You mean there not together?" Levy asked.

I rubbed my head sideways against the table, which actually hurt so I stopped.

"Have you heard Lisanna brag that she's dating Natsu?" I asked.

"Oh right, she does seem like the type of person who would do that" Levy said.

I groaned.

"Maybe I should vacation in a sunny place... but the head would remind me of Natsu, maybe some place cold... but then I'd wish Natsu would be with me to keep me warm... LEVY! I NEED HELP!" I whined leaning on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you" she said.

I groaned again.

"Maybe in the mountains, those won't remind me of Natsu" I sighed leaning back up.

I placed one of my keys on the table and started spinning it around.

"I still think you two should end up together" Levy said from my side.

"What?!"

My eyes went forward, whoever said that said it pretty loudly. What am I doing? Have I dropped down so low that I'm forced to spy on other people's conversations?

"High in the mountains, where it's always rainy" I said tapping my key against the table now.

"Now your moods bringing me down Lucy, it could still happen you know" Levy said.

"It's too late now Levy, I should just pack my bags and buy the first ticket out of Magnolia, that's it! I'll let fate decide my course" I said leaning up.

"What about Natsu? This isn't the Lucy I know, my Lucy would fight till the bitter end!" Levy cheered.

"Not so loud, your cheerfulness is giving me a headache" I said.

What was with me though? I wasn't normally like this.

"I thought you wanted him?" Levy whimpered.

"I do, that's part of the reason I'm leaving. I'm doing it for him, because I love him" I said.

"Lucy that makes no-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

I definitely heard that along with most of the guild. Levy and I turned our heads to the culprit, the only person's face who matched what was just said was Natsu's. He was looking over in my direction, wide-eyed, with his mouth hanging open.

"YOU WHAT?!" he yelled again.

"Is he staring over here?" I asked Levy.

"I don't know, it sure looks like he is though" she responded.

"What we're we talking about? Right my vacation, so spontaneous might not be the best idea because what happens if I end up in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"Um Lucy, I really think Natsu's staring at you" Levy said panicky.

What? I turned my head slightly and saw that in fact! Natsu was still looking my way. Weird? I leaned over to the left, his eyes followed, I leaned over to the right and bumped into Levy, his eyes still followed.

"Watch him" I said as I leaned under the table.

"Yup he's still watching you" Levy said.

Strange? I leaned back up and stared back at Natsu. What did he want? A hi? I lifted up my hand then smiled and waved, whispering to Levy,

"This. Is. Really. Creeping. Me. Out."

Natsu's face stayed the same, until Lisanna slapped his shoulder.

"Well that was weird, and that's the boy you love" Levy said.

I sighed looking back at the key in my hand, I started twirling it again. I started hearing... conflict.

"No Lisanna! I need to go!"

"Natsu!"

My eyes trailed upwards. Natsu was attempting to leave his seat but Lisanna was making it pretty difficult.

"Oh my God!" Levy squeaked.

"What?" I asked alarmed looking at her.

"Remember when I was discussing about asking Gazille out or not in the guild?" she asked me.

...

"Um yeah, why?" I asked.

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"Um... Gazille walked up to us and... asked...you... out..."

My mind went blank.

"I think he just heard our conversation and heard your confession" Levy whispered.

...

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

My eyes shot forward, Natsu was half way towards me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" I yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled.

"WHAT DO I DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW? RUN!"

Why didn't I think of that?! I jumped out my seat and started running out the guild.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?! DAMN HIS DRAGON HEARING!

"LUCY!" he yelled.

HIS VOICE WAS GETTING CLOSER! HIS VOICE WAS GETTING CLOSER! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Let's think rationally about this Lucy.

Turns out Natsu was spying in on your conversation with Levy.

He overhead me confess my love.

I am currently running away from him.

...

...

...

Running away seemed like the only rational thing to do, so I continued running. Turns out that wasn't the brightest idea since it was clear that Natsu could outrun me and was in fact catching up with me. There was no where I could hide. I looked to my right and saw building, if I ran in one Natsu would just burn it down. I looked to my left and saw the river those nice old men are always telling me to fall into.

That's it!

I looked behind me, Natsu was really about to catch up now. I took a deep breath and jumped straight into the river. I opened my eyes underwater and looked around, this river was actually pretty clean. I giggled underwater seeing schools of fish swim past me. Alright I'll just stay underwater, Natsu should leave right?... even I knew that was a stupid idea.

It can't hurt to try though. Three minutes later I found out it actually hurt, more then just hurt, burn. I swam up and inhaled as much oxygen as I could.

"Are you done running?"

I wiped my bangs out my eyes and saw Natsu sitting at the ledge, his feet dipping in the water.

"Once I get more oxygen I think I can hide for another 2 minutes" I told him.

Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not dating Lisanna" he said.

I leaned back underwater and started blowing bubbles.

"Lucy" he said.

"It sure looks like it" I said back.

"But I'm not!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"How do you explain always ditching me for Lisanna?" I asked.

"Can you blame me? I thought she was dead for years, I can't help it that I want to see her" Natsu explained.

I started blowing bubbles again underwater... that was a good excuse.

"Do you love me?" Natsu asked.

I didn't respond.

"Do you love me Lucy?"

"Does it even matter?! I'm going on a long vacation today! I'm never going to see you again!" I yelled.

Natsu sighed.

"I heard you discussing that with Levy... why are you going on a vacation?" he asked.

So now he was trying to have a normal conversation with me? While I was swimming in a fish infested river?

"Why do people normally go on vacations? Because they need a vacation" I mumbled.

"LUCY TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" Natsu yelled all of a sudden.

I flinched at his outburst and swam backwards a little.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I yelled.

"I HEARD YOU SAY IT TO LEVY! NOW TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!"

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"SO I CAN TELL YOU I LOVE YOU BACK!"

...

...

...

Alright I was dreaming. I sunk back underwater and stayed there. There was no way Natsu just said that, when he was chasing me I must have slipped and drowned in the lake, yup that's right. That's the only reasonable explanation for things. I wonder how long I can stay under this time? It should be forever right? Since I'm dead?

... 1 minute.

... 2 minutes.

... 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

I felt the burning sensation again, I was not dead! I was going to be through if I didn't swim up for air! Before I reached the surface though, I saw a hand dive underwater and tug my wrist up. I resurfaced and gasped for air.

"I LOVE YOU!" Natsu said, his cheeks brightly red.

I wanted to think it was a dream again, but the pain coming from my wrist said other wise.

"... I don't know what you want me to say" I told him.

Natsu chuckled.

"Say you love me back so we can kiss" he said.

I was sure I started blushing now.

"K-kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah, haven't you always wanted to?" he asked.

I have, so badly.

"So your not dating Lisanna?" I asked.

"Nope" he answered.

"And you love me?"

"Yup."

"And you want to date me?"

"Of course silly, I've always wanted to date you" he said.

WELL NOW HE TELLS ME! I didn't see a problem anymore, I smiled sheepishly and whispered.

"I love you Natsu."

It was light, quiet, barely audible but I knew he could hear it.

"Good, now look up" he said.

I did and saw Natsu's grinning face leaning towards me. I was planning on kissing him, but... a better plan came to mind. I smiled and tugged on Natsu's hand, pulling him down in the water. He made a big splash and started freaking out underwater.

"That wasn't very nice" he said once he calmed down.

"Think of it as a punishment for eavesdropping" I told him.

"Fine, can I kiss you now?" he asked.

I blushed and nodded. Natsu started swimming towards me but I just couldn't help myself. It's like I didn't want to kiss him when in reality I really, really did! I couldn't stop my hand though from slashing water onto Natsu's unsuspecting face.

"LUCY! THAT'S IT!" Natsu yelled and started slashing back at me.

I did have my first kiss with Natsu that day, but after a very tiring, and very intense splash fight.

.

**BlackLynx17: Completely random, I know! I'm so tired right now but this just came to mind! Hoped you liked, REVIEW~!**


End file.
